


The Unplanned Summer

by Azbiel



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: AU missing scene, Bittersweet, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azbiel/pseuds/Azbiel
Summary: title | “The Unplanned Summer”chapter | 1/1rating | PGcharacters/pairings | Cordy/Xandersummary | It’s summertime and she ends up clutching a stack of bills at the seedy Ladies Night Clubnotes | This take place the summer after Graduation.After season 3 and before season 4.Also thank to Buffy Sunnydale for her wonderful editing skills she did a great job! This is for the 100 word drabble contest for a group I am in.My word was summer.





	The Unplanned Summer

It’s summertime and she ends up clutching a stack of bills at the seedy Ladies Night Club because LA makes her lonely. 

“How the mighty have fallen,” she murmurs against the table.   
This is not what the Queen Bee had planned for life after high school.   
To her side, she hears shattering of glass and doesn’t look up until she hears nervous apologies that have a pitch of desperation to them in the same pathetic loser tone she never could forget. Cordelia looks up to find one more thing she never had planned for herself in High School: Xander Harris.


End file.
